


Queer Intentions 2 - Fuck Or Be Fucked

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Orgy, Sequel, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-20
Updated: 2005-12-16
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Sequel toQueer Intentions.





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian

 

Waking up I can hear cars rushing past and people talking. Why the fuck is everything so loud? Opening my eyes slowly so they can adjust to the bright light, I realise that I’m not in my bed. Where am I? Did I go home with someone?

“Hey kid, get the fuck up,” a man yells. I close my eyes again, trying to block out the sounds around me that are hurting my head.

“Didn’t you hear what I just said?” the man’s voice says in anger.

Deciding its best if I got up I clamber to my feet and come face to face with the doors of Babylon. Huh? Looking around I see that I’d passed out in the street. How the hell did I get outside? Last thing I remembered was fucking some twink in the backroom. Remembering the reason I was forced to get up I turn to glare at the man only to find that he’d gone. Pulling out a cigarette I light it before heading in the direction of my home.

***

“Where have you been?” Dad yells at me before I have time to even get inside.

“I was over at a Ben’s house. We got a little drunk and I must have lost track of time,” I lie keeping my eyes fixed to the floor.

“Do you know how worried we were? Anything could have happened to you.” Jack screams. He looks at me noticing my depressed demeanour and his tone softens. “Listen I know how much you miss Justin. Really I do but you have to get over it,”

Nodding my head I walk past him and enter the sitting room, flopping down in one of the nearby recliners. I feel a presence hovering above me and glance up at my dad. “So where were you really?” he asks taking a seat across from me.

“At Babylon.” I reply.

“Okay. I know you want to hang around with people who are the same as you but I still think you’re a little too young to be going to clubs.”

“Hmmm,” Is my only response to him.

“Remember don’t tell your mother, okay? She’s already at mass three times a day now since you told her you were gay. We may never see her again if you tell her go to gay clubs as well,” He says smiling. “Actually that wouldn’t be a bad thing. Go for it.” Laughing I grab the pillow that I’m laying on and throw it at him.

***

Lying on my bed later that night I stare up at the ceiling and wonder what Justin is doing right now. It’s been two months since I left the hospital and since Justin left. Ben’s been by a few times he told me about what happened at school. Chris Hobbs and Michael Novotny were seen fucking on tape by the whole school. I smile at the thought. I always knew that if Justin ever did decide to leave St James he would leave with a bang. I walk over to my desk and grab my journal. Flipping it open to a blank page I grab a pen and begin to write.

_“You bought a journal? Could you be more queer?” Justin says to me with a smirk._

“Could you be more desperate to read it?” I reply, walking away from him.

Putting down my pen I flip to the first page of my journal. I stare at the page and run my fingers across it. It’s a picture of Justin and has the heading My Love.

 

***

Justin

 

Entering my bedroom I’m greeted by the sight of five incredibly hot guys spread out naked on my bed, each one waiting and wanting me to use their body for my own pleasure. Leering at then I begin to climb the few steps that lead to my bed and stop when I am standing in the middle of them. Their hands reach up towards me, pulling me down into the mass of bodies, each pair of hands grabbing and ripping at my clothing to expose my naked skin.

Grabbing the first guy that my hand comes into contact with I pull him towards me and thrust my tongue deep inside his mouth. I moan into the kiss as I feel a wet tongue begin to lick up and down my hard cock before taking it into his mouth. Two other pairs of tongues are working on my nipples biting and sucking, while the fifth guy is playing with my balls.

The hot red head I was kissing is now nibbling and whispering in my ear. I don’t know what he’s saying and I don’t fucking care, I just want to forget.

“Get off me.” I demand, as each one pulls away from what they were doing. Grabbing a few condoms of the nightstand I toss them onto the bed and tear it open with my teeth before slipping it onto my dick. One of the three brunettes is already laying on his back, rubber on and ready to fuck. The red head climbs onto of him and impales himself on his dick. I can’t stop thinking about how much the brunette reminds me of Brian except Brian has a bigger cock and is a few inches taller.

Slicking my cock up with lube, I kneel behind the red head and push him forward slightly then begin to open his hole more to make room for my dick. Once I’m sure he’s loose enough I position my dick at his hole and push slowly forward. My breath catches in my throat as I finally get all the way inside him. I wait for him to adjust to having two cocks inside him before pulling out and pushing back in. After a few more thrusts the red head starts to move. Rising up and slamming back down on the brunet’s dick then pushing himself back to meet my thrusts.

I glance over my shoulder to see the other two brunets fucking and sucking the blond. Turning back to what I was doing I grab the red head by the hair and pull him into another kiss. Breaking the kiss I grab onto his hips and start to fuck him harder. All the moaning and panting disappear and the only sound I can hear is Brian’s voice screaming my name inside my head.

 

***

Brian

 

I’m awoken to the sound of my phone ringing. Blindly climbing out my bed I walk into the direction of the phone, cursing when I stub my foot on the desk. Switching on the lamp that’s on my desk I glance at the clock and see its 3:20am. What inconsiderate fuck calls at this time? I wonder to myself before picking up the phone.

“What!” I bark into the phone. I wait for an answer but all I can hear is someone breathing. “Justin?” I whisper. There’s still no reply and then I hear a beep on the other end of the line, telling me that whoever it was has hung up.


	2. Queer Intentions 2 - Fuck Or Be Fucked

**Authors Note - Okay new chapter. Yay! God my toothache is killing... so erm yeah. Enjoy! I hope.**

* * *

_ Brian’s POV - A few years ago _

_I can’t believe my religious shit of a fucking mother is making me do this. Why the fuck would I want to meet with some stupid lame assed rich kid. Having money is all well and good, but only if you know what to do with it._

_“Brian I will not be seen dragging you along, show some enthusiasm. After all he is going to be the one showing you around your new school tomorrow.” My mother whispers, careful to make sure no one but me can hear her._

_“Go on through Mrs Kinney.” This old guy in a suit says, probably a butler or some shit._

_“Thank you.” She says._

_Entering the living area, I notice my mother’s hold has loosened. I take the opportunity, and pull away from her._

_“It’s so nice to meet you Joan, I’m Jennifer Taylor. Unfortunately my husband couldn’t be here today, he had an important business meeting that he had to attend.” The blonde woman says, ushering us towards the sofa. “And this must be Brian; I hear you were top in your class at your old school?”_

_“Yeah,” I reply. Christ I’m so bored._

_“My son Justin is about the same age as you, exceptional student.” She presses a button, that’s resting on the end table, and the old guy I saw earlier walks in._

_“Yes ma’am?”_

_“Henry, could you take Brian up to Justin’s room?”_

_“Yes ma’am, this way sir.”_

_Sighing I reluctantly rise from my seat, and follow Henry to Justin’s room. I’ve got a feeling that this day is going to be a long one.  
_

***

 

Brian’s POV - Present

 

“Hey Brian, wait up.” Ben calls, running up behind me.

“Hey,” I reply not looking at him.

“What’s up?” Ben asks.

“I think Justin called me last night.” I tell him.

“Shit! No way…” Ben says grinning.” …wait, what do you mean, you think he called you?”

“He didn’t say anything, I could hear him breathing.”

“Did you get the phone number?”

“No, it was withheld. Look I got to get to class.” I walk away down the school corridor, not giving Ben a chance to reply.

 

***

_  
Justin’s POV – A few years ago _

_“WHAT?” I yell in annoyance._

_“Master Justin, your mother has requested that I bring a Mr Brian Kinney to see you.” Henry says from the other side of the door._

_“The session is over.” I tell the man on the other end of the phone, and hang up. “What a loser.” I mutter. Getting up off the sofa, I pull on some clothes and stomp over to the door. I unlock the door and pull it open, and I come face to face with the hottest guy I’ve seen in days._

_“Hi Brian, I’m Justin.” I say, extending my hand._

_“No shit.” He smirks, pushing past me and entering my room. Who the fuck does he think he is._

_“You want a drink?” I ask, shutting my door and turning round. I can’t believe that fucker. I watch him pick up my phone and press redial. Holding it to his ear, he looks at me with this shit eating grin. “He’ll call you back.” Brian says hanging up, and throws the phone onto my desk._

_“So… the nice man on the other end said he was glad you came back for more fun. What does mommy and daddy think of your… friends?” He raises an eyebrow at me. “They don’t know?” he laughs, and walks towards me. “Well maybe I should tell them…”_

_“Don’t even think about it Kinney. You should really think about who you’re dealing with. I own that school and I will make sure I make your life hell, if you so much as cross me.” I threaten._

_“Really?” he says disbelief evident in his voice._

_“Yeah really.” I shout._

_“Do you think I’m going to be told what to do by some stuck up…” he words are cut off as I pull his head to mine, and push my tongue into his mouth. His hands slip into the waistband of my jeans and cup my ass. Just as I’m about to undo his pants there’s a knock at my door._

_“Mater Justin?” Henry says on the other side._

_“Fuck!” I curse. “What!”_

_“Mrs Kinney is leaving and would like Mr Brian Kinney to come down.”_

_“I’m coming.” Brian says._

_“You wish.” I whisper._

_As soon as we hear Henry leave we both start laughing. Once we’ve stopped laughing Brian gives me a quick kiss on the lips, and heads for the door. “You know…” he says stopping at the half opened door. “…this good be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.” He gives me a wink before walking out the door. You know what stud, I think you’re right._

__  
***

 

Brian’s POV - Present

 

I stand in front of the rest of the Tribunal, listening to some of them still talking about the Hobbs and Novotny incident, while the others are talking about the main problem… Ethan. That greasy shit has been causing us nothing but problems for the past few weeks. We know he’s been trying to find out what goes on in The Tribunal, if he does that we’re fucked. It’s times like these I wish Justin was here, he always came up with the greatest schemes. Being Head of The Tribunal is just not the same without Justin.

"So we are all agreed that this Ethan kid should be dealt with?" interrupting them, I just want to get out of here.

"Yes." They reply.

"Anybody have any other grievances before we dismiss?” When I get no reply I continue. “Okay then, the St James Tribunal will now come to a close."

They all begin to collect their stuff and head for the door. I hear them all gasp, and turn around to see what the matter is. “What…” I stop mid sentence at stare at him.

"So what's going on?" Justin says, we all stand there in silence. "What?" he asks then turns his head in my direction. "Hey Stud, miss me?" God you have no idea.

 

***

 

Justin’s POV - Present

 

After everyone welcomes me back, they pile out, leaving Brian and I alone.

"I can't believe you're here" he says, rushing over to hug me. I push him away and move to the other side of the room.

"Don't get too excited. Let's get a few things straight; what I said in the letter was from a result of your unfortunate accident, not as a result of my feelings towards you. As for the video, well I always said I'd go out in style. The reason I left was simple…” I light up a cigarette and take a long drag. “…your creepy stalker routine was freaking me out. At first I found it cute, that you followed me around like a little puppy dog, but now I'm bored with it." I tell him walking over to where he is standing.

"But…" Brian says, I place my finger over his lips to silence him. I give him one of my famous sweet smiles. I move my head forward to kiss him, but before our lips can touch I pull away. I laugh and take another drag on my cigarette.

"Now as for school, we'll play along, act all friendly in front of everyone. No need to put our places as Head of the Tribunal in jeopardy, but out of school you stay out of my face. Don't talk to me, don't look at me. Got it?" Brian just stands there staring at me. I turn around and walk away. Stopping by the door I turn around and look at him again. "Oh and by the way…” Brian snaps out his daze and looks at me. “…you look like shit. Bye." I say walking down the stairs, laughing the whole way. "What a loser." I shout, making sure that Brian heard.


	3. Here We Go Again

  
Author's notes: If you think I should put a warning up let me know.  
Merry Christmas everyone or whatever you celebrate.  


* * *

Brian POV

I can’t believe he’s back and even more un-fucking believable he gets rid of me. My phone rings and I fish it out of my jacket pocket. “What?” I shout. “Six o’clock…” I listen to him whining and begin to lose my patience. “I don’t fucking care how you do it.” I yell into the phone. “Just make sure you do it before six. Oh and don’t fuck it up.” I flip my cell phone shut not bothering to say goodbye. I cross the road and walk down the dark alley. “I didn’t think you’d show.” 

“I’m full of surprises.” The man replies.

“Everything is set, by six o’clock we’ll get even.” I tell him. He smiles and offers me a cigarette. I light up and lean back against the wall.

“How did you get him to agree? I thought they were close?” he asks taking a drag on his cigarette.

“Let’s just say… he owes me.”

 

***

Jake POV

“Hey Jus,” I greet walking into his living room where he is currently laying down on one of the couches.

“What are you doing here?” he asks surprised.

“I thought we could chill out together. What with It being your birthday and all.” I pull out a bottle of champagne from behind my back. “What do you say?” 

“Fine.” He sighs reluctantly sitting up.

I grab a couple of glasses from his drinks tray and glance at the clock. Twenty minutes to six, fuck! I better move this along. I sit down next to Justin and place the glasses on the coffee table. “Hey you got a cork screw or something? This doesn’t want to open.” I lie.

“Wait here.”

Once I’m sure he’s gone, I take out the small bottle from my pocket and tip the clear liquid into his glass. “I think I’ve got it.” I shout popping open the bottle of champagne and pouring it. Grabbing his glass I swirl it around. 

“Well that was a waste of my energy.” Justin complains, re-entering the living room and flopping himself down next to me.

“Sorry.” I reply with false smile and hand him his glass. “So… what’s with the staying in on your birthday?” I ask watching him drain the glass of its contents. Good boy.

“I just wasn’t in the mood I suppose.” He tells me as I move closer and drape my arm over his shoulder. He leans into my body and runs his hand down my thigh. This is a good sign. “You want to go to your bedroom and celebrate you turning eighteen.” I whisper into his ear.

 

***

Justin POV

We’re in my bedroom now and I don’t remember having so much to drink. I’m sure I only had one glass of champagne.

“How about I put on some music?” Jake says turning on the radio. He walks back over to me and starts to unbutton my shirt. “This is going to be fun.” He whispers kissing my neck.

 

_**Come back to me a while. Change your style again.  
Come back to me a while. Change your taste in men.** _

 

“Are you okay?” he asks.

“I feel good.” I answer with a smile. Pulling him to me, I lift his t-shirt over his head and toss it to the side. I smile at him and fall to my knees and begin to unzip the flies on his jeans with my teeth. I hear him gasp and I mentally smile to myself.

 

_**It’s been this way since Christmas day, dazzled, doused in gin.  
Change your taste in men.** _

 

Jake steps out of his jeans and kicks them to the side. I stand back up and he pushes me onto the bed and straddles me. Leaning down he presses his lips to mine, while undoing the buttons on my pants. Pulling back he climbs off me and removes my pants, and drops them to the floor.

 

_**Come back to me a while. Change your style again.  
Come back to me a while. Change your taste in men.** _

 

Once he’s successfully removed my pants he crawls back on top of me. Everything is beginning to look a little blurred. I close my eyes and moan as he starts to kiss his way down my chest.

 

_**I’m killing time on valentines, waiting for the day to end.  
Change your taste in men.** _

 

“You like that?” Jake asks.

“Yes!” I pant.

 

**_Come back to me a while. Change your style again  
Come back to me a while. Change your taste in men._ **

 

A scream comes from the direction of my door. I bolt upright, throwing Jake off me in the process. 

“Fuck.” Jake says.

I stare in horror at my mother standing there in my doorway. Her hands are covering her mouth and she has a look of shock on her face, but before I had a chance to say a word she runs from my room.

 

**_It’s been this way since Christmas day, dazzled, doused in gin.  
Change your taste in men._ **

 

“I guess I should go.” Jake says. I forgot he was here. I don’t reply I just watch him silently get dressed and leave my room. Snapping out of my daze I grab the remote and switch my radio off.

“FUCK!” I curse. My phone begins to ring and I unsteadily walk over to answer it. “Hello?”

“Poor little rich boy.” He mocks. “Go take a look out your window.” Brian instructs. I walk over to my window and look out. “I guess mother wasn’t too pleased catching her son naked, and fucking around with Jake’.” My eyes lock onto Brian as he appears from the shadows across the street. My anger rises when he gives me a wave. “Happy Birthday Justin. If you want a war, you’re going to get one.” Brian laughs and hangs up. He blows me a kiss before walking away and once again disappearing into the shadows. 

“Ahh!” I scream. Throwing my phone against my wall, smashing it “We will see who gets the last laugh.” I say through gritted teeth. 

***

Brian POV

I can’t seem to keep the smirk off my face as I pull out my cell. “Hey it’s done. Justin Taylor has been outted to his family.” Smirk still on my face. “Kinney, one. Taylor, zero.”


End file.
